Tachibana Kai
Appearance General Appearance Kai has a lean body type with average height. He has hazel brown eyes and short salmon-orange hair. His normal clothing consists of a sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of headphones. Costumed Appearance In his costume, Kai dons an orange visor with a black leather jacket and pants, lined with orange and white stripes down the sleeves. Personality With his carefree and easy-going attitude, Kai is generally amicable and open-minded. Always in the mood to wander, he tends to spend his time walking around and go sightseeing whenever he can. Despite growing up in Tokyo, he is very relaxed and patient, making it so that he has a calm demeanor and always tries to solve problems in simple and peaceful ways. Kai does tend to be lazy sometimes however, which may sometimes bug others when he should really be more alert. Character Background Living in the bustling city atmosphere, Kai has a sense for moving about and exploring. His mother was a professor at Tokyo U, his father was a househusband, and his older brother was following in the footsteps of their mother and aiming to become a scientist, as he had already been accepted into the College of Arts and Sciences at the same university. Kai however, didn't seem to be very interested in becoming a scientist or the like, even though his talents compared favorably with that of his mother and older brother. He wanted to enjoy life and live simply, akin to his father. Wandering around Tokyo is one of his favorite hobbies as he always gets to discover new places, experience new things, and meet new people in the large metropolis. One day, while walking around the streets of Tokyo, he happened by a construction site. Some kids were playing nearby, disregarding the warnings of the construction workers that it was dangerous to play there. While the bunch were playing a game of tag, a crane which was carrying some iron bars suddenly jolted with the iron bars tumbling down to where the kids were. It all occurred too quickly and the kids didn't have time to move out of the way with nobody able to help them move out of the way either. Three claps were heard right before loud crashing. An vibrant orange pulsing dome had encompassed the children, with Kai standing firmly with his palms pressed together. The workers came rushing over to make sure everything was alright while the children still trembling from what just happened. The parents soon came afterwards and tears of relief and smiles bloomed on the families faces. Kai, watched the heartfelt scene as he walked away. The scene being firmly etched into his mind, he decided what he wanted to become, hoping to spread the joy birthed from that peace. Aspects # Passive # Lax # Improviser Stat Points Quirk Flux Wave Generation The user has the capacity to generate your standard 'generic' energy. The energy itself ripples as it exists, giving it a somewhat cooler appearance than normal and is concussive. Its appearance is a slightly translucent and radiant orange. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive